


Thieves

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archery, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Cora, BAMF Kira Yukimura, BAMF Women, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Girl Gang, Girls with Guns, Guns, Knives, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira sprints across the field, arrow ready to release from her bow, as Cora cocks her gun and Allison swings her knives around her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> for teen wolf femslash week (day four: polyamory)

Kira sprints across the field, arrow ready to release from her bow, as Cora cocks her gun and Allison swings her knives around her fingers. They’re ready to go, metal from their weapons glinting against the soft light of the moon as they get closer and closer to their targets. Cora stops in her tracks as Kira and Allison speed up; Cora’s better at shooting from a distance.

Kira is the next one to stop, angling her bow to get the right angle and take out as many of the thieves as possible. Allison stays by her side, twisting her knives over and over again as she lets her anticipation get the best of her.

By the time Kira’s silently shot her arrows, the remaining three thieves have noticed that two of their men have been shot in the legs, falling down onto the ground, making a lot of noise and causing a scene. Cora chimes in and shoots another one of their targets - because in her eyes they’re not thieves; they’re targets - but her gun jams and she starts cursing.

“Guns jammed,” Cora signs to Allison.

With a nod, Allison runs towards the targets (who are now unarmed) and begins using her knives to the best of her ability. She only stuns them; it’s not their job to do anything more than than that.

Once Allison is finished, she signs to Kira and Cora that she’s done and they begin to leave the grassy area. Kira keeps her bow and arrow loaded in case of a surprise attack and Cora walks beside her, gun now unjammed.

“Sorry about the gun jamming; I had no idea that it was going to happen,” Cora tells Allison once they’re all sitting on the back of Kira’s motorcycle.

Allison smiles at her, not feeling phased by the incident. “It’s fine, these things happen,” She shrugs. “Besides, I haven’t been able to use these babies in ages.”

Cora chuckles as Allison tucks her knives back into their protective cases. Kira slides her bow over her shoulder and puts the remaining arrows back into her quiver before she hands Allison and Cora their helmets.

She starts up her motorbike, checking to make sure Allison’s holding onto her hips and Cora’s holding onto Allison’s. When everyone’s stable and holding on, Kira kicks off and starts riding back to their crappy apartment around the corner from the library.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
